Destined To Help
by gillianbartonweasley
Summary: Lillian, Tori and Megan are all best friends. But what if their parents were keeping secrets? What if people were after them like the Famous Chosen One? What if each girl was destined to save the world along side him and his friends? And who will they fall for?
1. Lily McLane

Name: Lillian Mclane

Nicknames: Lily, Lils, Lilliano, Ian, Lill. , Illy, Gillian.

House: Soon ...

Blood: Pureblood, but doesn't know she's a witch yet, but what about her dad? Is he her dad?

Age: 13 (soon in Year 3 with Twins, plus it's the Prisoner of Azkaban!)

Family: Keith McLane~Half-Blood (Dad?), Christine McLane~Pureblood (Mum) and Charlie Tails~Pureblood (Half Brother!)

Boyfriend/_**crush**_: Saw a cute ginger boy when out with Tori and Megan ...

Best Friends/friends: Tori, Megan, Emily, Naomi, Elizabeth, Alicia, Beth, Frances, Aimee, Lorna, Morgan

Enemies: Sienna, Dandy, Lucy, Anton, Darren

Personality: Hyper, Emotional/Sensitive, Kind, Wise, Sneaky, Confident, Funny, Prankster, Book-Worm!

Favourite Colour/s: Purple, Red, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Black, White and NEON COLOURS!

Favourite Songs: Your song, Kate Walsh. You Stupid Girl, Framing Hanley. Everything I'm Not, The Veronicas. Darlin, I Love You and Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne.

Hobbies: In a band called "Prankillitis"

Lead Vocals: Lillian and ToriGuitar: Lillian

Quidditch: Soon to be Chaser ...


	2. Tori Lawson

Name: Tori Lawson

Nicknames: Vikki, Rainbow, Wikipedia, Evil and Victor.

House: Soon ...

Blood: Pureblood, but doesn't know she's a witch yet

Age: 13 (soon in Year 3 with Twins, plus it's the Prisoner of Azkaban!)

Family: Jack Lawson~Muggle-Born (Dad?), Katherine Lawson-Pureblood (Mum) and only child.

Boyfriend/_**crush**_: I saw this ginger dude who was fit! And no it's not the one Lily likes!

Best Friends/Friends: Lily, Megan, Emily, Chloe, Jodie, Keeley, Colby

Enemies: Sienna, Dandy, Lucy, Anton, Darren

Personality: Crazy, Random, Wierd, Insane, Funny, Prankster, Nice, but can be Evil

Favourite Colour/s: Red, Purple Orange, Green, Blue and Black (most colours)

Favourite Song/s: Right Round, Tinnie Tempah. Let It Roll. Complicated. Thrift Shop.

Hobbies: In a band called "Prankillitis"

Lead Vocals: Lillian and Tori

Guitar: Lillian

Quidditch: Soon to be Chaser ...


	3. Megan Penning

Name: Megan Penning

Nicknames: Mistress Megan, Megon,

House: Soon ...

Blood: Pureblood, but doesn't know she a witch, but what about her dad?

Age: 13 (soon in Year 3 with Golden Trio, plus it's the Prisoner of Azkaban!)

Family: Daniel Penning~Muggle (Dad?), Jessica Penning~PureBlood (Mum) and only child.

Boyfriend/**crush**: I saw this cute boy with blonde hair with his mum and dad, and he was HOT!

Best Friends/Friends: Tori, Lily, Emily, Angel, Nicole, Mitch, Nathan, Morgan

Enemies: Sienna, Dandy, Lucy, Anton, Darren

Personality: Crazy, Funny, Helpful, Thougtful, Brave, Cunning, Prankster, BookWorm!

Favourite Colour/s: Red, Orange, Purple, Green, Blue.

Favourite Song/s: Songs by Avril Lavigne

Hobbies: Singing songs


	4. End of Sandown Bay Academy

_**Hello dearies, just want to say I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, only Lily, Megan and Tori. Also their parents and siblings. And any other people I do a character profile for ... enjoy ...**_

* * *

Lily's POV

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_ I groaned and hit my mum, "What!?" She just smiled at me and shook her head, "Its time to get up for school" I groaned, "Plus it's the last day of school" I shot out of bed and started getting ready.

Once done I said bye to my mum and walked to my dad's car, got in and turned on the Capital FM, I Knew You Were Trouble came on by Taylor Swift. Me and my dad were driving to Sandown to my school while singing to this song.  
"And he's long gone, when he's next to me and i realize the blame is on me" sung my dad, then BAM! MY TURN!  
"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places i'd never been, so you put me down oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places i'd never been, now i'm lying on the cold hard ground, Oh, Oh, trouble trouble, oh, oh, trouble trouble"  
"LILLIAN!" My dad shouted at me and then laughed at my face, "What?!" "We at school" I looked out the car. Oh. We were. "OK, thank you dad, see you later." I got out the car and walked into East Block (ask questions later!). I walked outside again to find Tori and Megan arm wrestling? Random children!

Skip to 3rd Period (last lesson) ... Art!

I was drawing with my ruler () trying to get a straight line on my artwork. Mr Endacott (my real art teacher) was taking the mickey out of Dan who he calls Ping Pong. Don't worry, i don;t know either. I was trying to do my work but Megan kept asking me questions about this boy i met. Well i didn;t meet him, we just glanced at each other and didn't look away till someone nudged us. This is what happened ...

Flash Back!

I was walking around Newport with Tori and Megan looking for shops to bombard. We were talking about what's been on the news lately about a murder called Sirius Black has escaped prison.  
"Do you think he's really dangerous?" Megan asked  
"Well, he was in prison for a reason" Tori replied, looking a little nervous  
"Yeah and you don't just announce a prison has escaped if he wasn't dangerous" I said giving a weak smile. Eventually we got to Internationale, bloody love this shop! We walked in to hear the song Gangnam Style, and no joke, practically everyone in the shop started doing the dance! Obviously we joined in! Me, Megan and Tori, in order, danced around the shop looking for some new clothes. We didn't really need any it's just good to get out of the house, especially with your besties! So we were dancing and singing, till the song stopped to a slow song ... boring! SO we left and went to another shop, and another and another until Tori's stomach gurgled for food.  
"Shut up i'm hungry!" Tori shouted, we just laugh.  
"Alright lets go to ... KFC!" We all 'YAY!' and got strange looks from people, but about 3 smirks from boys, and damn was one of them cute. I noticed he had a twin who was practically drooling over Tori. I nudged her, and pointed my head to him, once they saw each other they both blushed and looked down. Awe. Then i looked at the third boy with bright blonde hair staring directly at Megan with a smirk on his face. I looked at her to see her smirking !I'm in a smirking war.  
"It's funny isn't it" said a voice. I jumped round to see the other twin, the cute one, standing in front of me. OMG! Did i say that out loud? "Yes you did say that out loud" he said with a cheeky smile  
"Lillian, but people call me Lily" I stuck my hand out, which he gladly took, "George, but people call me George" I giggled? What the fudge!?  
"So where were your friends heading before they were hypnotized?" He looked behind him, and I followed his sight to see Tori and George's twin talking, and Megan talking with the blonde boy, still with smirks on their faces.  
"Oh well we were going to KFC, but you know then you guys came along" I shrugged, then i realized what I actually said, and so did he.  
"So I've been distracting you have I? Well I must say I am flattered" He said in a posh voice, i giggled, "Lily would you like me to come with you for lunch? Seen as my brother and Draco seem to be distracting your friends" He smiled  
"I would love to George" I smiled, and he befuggled me into a hug, "OK then shall we?" His arm stuck out, "We shall"

Flash Back Over

Ever since then we've been friends, writing to each other about everything, he even told me he was a wizard along with Fred, and that they attend a magical school with the famous Chosen One. At the moment he's in Egypt with his family, and he writes to me everyday. I wish my family were like that, i mean mum and Charlie are it's just my dad. He never has time for me anymore and he always goes to work. I hate my dad. I looked over at Megan to find her staring at me with sad eyes.  
"What?" I asked her, she just shook her head. I sighed and continued with my work, if only that smell didn't make me stop. I sniffed a bit more, and it smelt like ... smoke? Not like cigarette smoke, like a fire smoke.  
"Hey Megan, you smell that? Smells like smoke, doesn't it?" She looked up and sniffed, furrowed her eyebrows  
"Yeah it does, where would smoke come from?" I shrugged and looked around. I saw that everyone had stopped ans started smelling the air. I looked for Mr Endacott and saw he was talking to two men, one really old with a long white beard and half mooned glasses, and the other man, tall, mid 40's and has 3 scars running down his face, i mean for a man, that did kind of look attractive, he could be a rebel don't blame the hormones. I put my hand up, and waved for Sir. He FINALLY looked at me and came over, "Yes what is it Lilliano?"  
"Sir do you not smell the smoke, everyone else does?" He stood up and sniffed the air. He walked away and towards the two men, and started whispering to them. I was about to get up when the ground from underneath me, Megan, Emily, Nicole and India. We collapsed onto the floor to be caught by a fire. The Library was on fire.  
"MEGAN! EMILY! NICOLE! INDIA! ANYONE?!" I heard a faint groan, so i followed it. I dodged all the burning books and shelves. I tripped over when i wasn't looking and saw India, dead, on the floor. Panic started over me.  
"MEGAN! EMILY! NICOLE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I didn't want any of them to die, especially not Megan.  
"LILY! LILY! I'M OVER HERE!" That sounded like Megan. I ran through the library to find Megan, standing over Emily and Nicole's dead bodies. I walked over to Megan and placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it.  
"I'm so sorry Megan. Come on we need to get out of here, I'm not letting you die as well." She looked at me  
"OK, let's go and live our lives, you never know Draco and George might be out there waiting for us." I smiled. "Come on" We started walking towards the fire exit, moving around the shelves and fires. Once we found the fire exit, we squealed with joy, but we did too soon. The rest if the art room caved in and exploded. Me and Megan were blown away from each other. My mind went blank, my vision blurred and my hearing went weird. You know that kind of weird when you just hear that irritating 'eeeeeeeeee' noise, yeah that. I started coughing from too much smoke in the room, and decided to lean up. I looked around to see book shelves everywhere around me, and a bunch of chairs on my legs, keeping me down. I tried to move them but it was no use, i'm stuck here, to die. Before i blacked out I thought 'The End of Sandown Bay Academy' ...


	5. I hate Hospitals

Lily's POV

_**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. **_I woke to talking and bleeping noises. I strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't do it. I then shivered, fudge i'm cold. Wait why am i cold? Where am i? Where's Megan?! OK, calm down Lily, calm, just move you fingers first, that's it now open your eyes. Bloody hell i'm insane, i'm talking to myself. I slowly opened my eyes, ignoring the pain it gave me. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds but soon cleared. I looked at what i'm wearing and made a disgusted face. It's one of those stupid gowns they make you wear that has a gap in the back to you can always feel a breeze on your butt. I then looked around the room to that i was in the hospital. Godric i hate Hospitals. I looked around to see my parents were talking to what i presumed was the doctor and the two men i saw at school. I then continued to see my brother in his chair asleep to my left, and then i looked to my right and saw an asleep ... George? I mean i was thrilled he was here, but i thought he was in Egypt? I looked down at my hand to see he was holding it, so i lightly squeezed. He groaned and lifted his head, when he saw me his face lit up and pulled me into a hug, i gladly hugged back. I felt tingles all through my body when we hugged, why? I don't know.  
"How are you?" George whispered, i smiled at his decency and kindness.  
"Fine I guess, what happened to me?" George frowned and sat on my bed pulling me into his side  
"Well i was told that you school was set on fire, and that some people died, and then that you and Megan we still stuck and then you passes out, so the ambulance brought you here. Then pumped oxygen into you becasue there was too much smoke in your lungs, and you've been out for about 3 days, and i was so worried..." I looked up to see George now crying. I pulled him into a tight hug, his head in the crock of my neck, his arms around me with my arms around his shoulders my head on top of his.  
"Shh, it's OK, i'm here now, i promise i won't leave you again, shh..." George looked up at me,  
"You promise?" I smiled  
"I promise" He smiled and put his head back into my neck ...

* * *

Tori's POV (OMG! I know, new POV!)

I was sitting on the edge of my bed thinking about the fire.

Flash Back ...

I was running around school towards the library becasue i heard that Megan and Lily were in there. I panicked, so i ran around and got my foot trapped, tripped and twisted my ankle. I screamed and tried to get up but i couldn't, my foot was stuck in a shelf. So i tried to struggle and make noises but no one heard me and no one came. So i gave up and laid down when i heard a bark. I looked around and saw a black scruffy dog.  
"What are you doing in here?" Strange that a dog was in here, in a fire. It came towards me and sniffed my ankle, then licked it. I winced at the pain. It looked up at me with ... sad eyes? I put my hand out for him to sniff, which he did.  
"You know for a scruffy old thing, you kinda cute" I smiled at him, and it looked like he smiled back, but i shook it off. He walked back to the book shelf and went towards my foot. He pushed my foot with all his might, and twisted my foot through the gap and got my foot free. I smiled that it was free but then frowned at how much pain there was. I grabbed on to a shelf that wasn't burning and lifted myself up, with help of the dog. I looked at him, "I think i'll call you Padfoot" I smiled and started to limp my way out to the exit, to then turn around and find that Padfoot, was gone ...

Flash Back Over ...

So here i am now, in the hospital, with a nurse tending to the last bit of my ankle and Fred next to me.  
"Hey Fred i never asked, why are you here and not in Egypt? I mean i'm happy your here but ..." he laughed  
"Well when i heard you were in a fire i freaked out and came straight here. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, me and you, were to to close. And some people were killed in the fire. You were out for 3 days becasue you couldn't bare the pain any more and there was some smoke in your lungs and i hoped it wasn't you who died becasue i like you so much and i don't want you to leave me..." He burst out crying and put his head in my lap.  
"Could you leave please?" I asked the nurse. She looked at me and scoffed then left. Bitch. I turned my attention back to Fred and stroked his hair. God his hair was so soft, so silky i love it and hi.. what am i saying?! It's just trauma, calm down. I lifted up Fred's head and made him look me in my eyes.  
"Fred listen to me. I am never going to leave you, i don't want to leave you. You mean to much to me for me to leave and I promise you, I promise i will NEVER leave you under any circumstances, alright?" I gave a smile  
"OK, and I promise to never leave you, OK" He smiled put his head back on my lap, so i continued to stroke his hair...

* * *

Megan's POV (Another One!)

I was sitting on Draco's lap as he calmed me down. Why? Well let's just see ...

Flash Back

Gillian was about to get up to ask about the smoke when ground fell from underneath us. I looked up to i was half way across the Library? OMG! THE LIBRARY'S ON FIRE! I slowly got up and looked around to see Nicole dead with a shelf in her throat and Emily with a metal pole through her chest. I ran up and dropped to my knees " You going to be OK, you going to make it. You've got to, think about me and Lily, and Angel, we can't live without you. Without Emily Bitch, then there isn't a 'Gill. and Emily Bitch'" She laughed but coughed up blood the same time. I let so many tears spill they wouldn't stop coming. Emily put a hand on my cheek  
"It'll be alright, i'm sure you'll get on without me. But i don't want you or Gillian or Angel to get worked up about me. Go leave your life with that Draco fella i keep hearing about" She smiled, which soon faded as she took her last breath. I cried and cried until there was no tears left. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I walked over to Megan and placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it.  
"I'm so sorry Megan. Come on we need to get out of here, I'm not letting you die as well." I looked at her.  
"OK, let's go and live our lives, you never know Draco and George might be out there waiting for us." She smiled. "Come on" We started walking towards the fire exit, moving around the shelves and fires. Once we found the fire exit, we squealed with joy, but we did too soon. The rest if the art room caved in and exploded. Me and Lily were blown away from each other. I hit my head hard on a computer, and i watched as blood flowed out of my head, i soon blacked out ...

Flash Back Over ...

So yeah, i was crying over Emily again, and Draco was hear all the time. He never left my side, whispered sweet things in my ear, stroked my hair, it worked eventually when I had no tears left. I looked up at Draco to find him staring at me. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek gently and lay my head back on his shoulder,  
"Thank you Draco, for staying with me through everything." He hugged me tighter,  
"It's alright, and you don't have to worry, i will never leave you, or your side as long as i shall live, OK? Just promise you will not leave me behind" He lifted my chin with his finger "Promise me?" I smiled,  
"I promise, i will never leave you, i really can't live without you" I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled  
"Megan, i will never ever leave you becasue i would actually kill myself if i lose you, you are my world, my sanctuary, you are the one thing that keeps me going ever since i met you." I looked up at him and smiled,  
"Good" And feel asleep on his shoulder ...

-


End file.
